


Реальная любовь (если повезет)

by gallyanim



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Christmas, Humor, Love Actually References, M/M, Office Party, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: ...а если не повезет, то реальная угроза увольнения за нарушения корпоративной этики.в общем, история про то, как на корпоративе все пьют, слушают музыку и общаются, да.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Zhou Mi, Han Geng | Hankyung/Kim Heechul, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Реальная любовь (если повезет)

**Author's Note:**

> эз олвейз спасибо хисе за буковки, а также если вдруг кто будет читать - там есть никому не нужный гест стар, которого никто не угадает, но если вдруг кто-то сподобится, то обещаю драббл про гест стара отдельный xDDDD сомнительные наградки, но мне просто хочется лишний раз про него написать? и вообще он тут милый? лалала.

В целом Хичоль не особенно любил все обязательные корпоративные мероприятия - ему этих стремных рож вокруг хватало и в рабочее время, коим у него являлась большая часть всего времени в принципе, ибо у рож проблемы были не только с внешностью, но и с мозгами, а посему за ними приходилось внимательно приглядывать и постоянно что-нибудь переделывать. Так что он бы правда с куда большим удовольствием проводил любую не занятую работой минуту с какими-нибудь другими людьми. Хонки вот давно на рыбалку звал, и ежу понятно, разумеется, что рыбалка - это всяко трэш, особенно зимой, но даже оно было бы лучше, чем корпоратив.

Именно что было бы, впрочем. Раньше. Ровно до тех пор, пока к ним не прислали в длительную командировку нового директора по маркетингу из китайского филиала.

В маркетинге этот китаец, как и вся прочая его доблестная нация, не понимал ровным счетом ничего, путал его с пиаром, пару раз пытался угробить все попытки Хичоля принести китайскому филиалу хоть немного прибыли и каждый раз с грустным видом пожимал плечами, обещая в следующий раз больше думать головой, от чего становился еще в сто раз прекраснее, чем был изначально.

Решение о его прекрасности далось Хичолю нелегко, но он все же предпочитал быть честным с самим собой, и честность требовала признать, что китаец классный, его хочется зажать прямо у стены в коридоре, когда он проходит мимо, а если не у стены, то хотя бы завалить на стол с отчетами, ну и в общем ради перевода их общения в подобные неформальные плоскости Хичоль даже готов был сходить на корпоратив.

Корпоративная этика в лице Шивона была против, но меньше всего Хичоля интересовали мнения каких-то там кадровиков. Что такое отдел кадров по сравнению с маркетологами головного офиса.

\- Скажи лучше, что у меня охуенный костюм, который мне охуенно идет, - фыркнул Хичоль, завязывая галстук перед зеркалом в пафосном туалете пафосного ресторана, который их руководство самолично выбрало в этом году для празднования Нового года.

\- С жилеткой смотрелся бы лучше, - ответил бесчувственный Шивон, и Хичоль вскинулся:

\- Зато так его снимать легче.

Шивон, кажется, готов был процитировать правила поведения сотрудников на корпоративных мероприятиях, но в туалет зашел прыщавый стажер, кажется, из айти-отдела, а при нем беседы водить не хотелось, так что Хичоль, довольный, что последнее слово осталось за ним, довязал галстук и торжественно отправился в зал, где планировал сразу подсесть поближе к пресловутому китайцу.

В зале унылым голосом выли унылую песню, носатый бармен сосредоточенно разглядывал этикетки на бутылках, а китаец чересчур трезвым взглядом следил за тем, как черт знает из какой дыры вытащенный руководством аниматор ронял разноцветные мячики в попытке пожонглировать.

Хичоль одернул пиджак и твердым (пока что) шагом направился прямиком к своей цели.

***

Отлить захотелось явно в самый неподходящий момент - в туалете как назло устроили заседание главный кадровик и не менее главный маркетолог, а обе этих профессии однозначно входили в топ бессмысленных занятий по авторитетному мнению Чо Кюхёна, но притом слово “главный”, даже приложенное к дальнейшим олицетворяющую абсолютную бесполезность словам, давало этим двоим право смотреть на него свысока и раздавать указания. А сами даже не знают правильного ответа на вопрос “Вы пробовали выключить и включить компьютер?”. К счастью, сейчас обошлось без указаний и комментариев, оба два главных вообще почему-то замолчали, едва лишь Кюхён зашел, а потом шустро выпилились вон. Возможно, нежные души представителей этих псевдотворческих профессий не могли вынести того, что кто-то пришел в туалет поссать, а не пообщаться.

Спокойно выполнив в отсутствие начальства свои планы, Кюхён тщательно вымыл руки, покосился на себя в зеркало, в очередной раз убедился, что он совершенно неотразим помимо того, что умен, и решил, что пора использовать корпоратив по назначению. А именно - пришло время как следует надраться за счет чертовой компании, которая платила ему мало, драла три шкуры и не отпустила на Рождество в честно заработанный отпуск. Раз уж ему пришлось быть здесь вместо того, чтобы дома в уюте и одеяле раскидывать врагов в Лиг оф Леджендз, то стоило нанести любимой конторе максимальный материальный ущерб. В конце концов, его гильдии таковой явно на пропущенном им рейде нанесет дурацкий новичок, чьи умственные качества явно демонстрировал выбор ника Раббер Дак.

Тем более, зайдя в зал со столиками под аккомпанемент весьма трагичной мелодии, Кюхён краем глаза заметил, как главный маркетолог передвигает свой стул так близко к бедному китайскому гостю, что уже почти сидит у того на коленках, и такое определенно стоило запить.

\- Добрый вечер, с Наступающим, - поприветствовал Кюхёна широкой улыбкой бармен. - Чего желаете? Пиво, вино, коктейли, покрепче?

Кюхён побарабанил пальцами по стойке, немного подумал и спросил:

\- А чилийское розовое 1987 года есть?

Бармен посмотрел на него несколько оторопело, отложил в сторону бутылку скучного бейлиса, которую держал в руках, и полез куда-то в нижние шкафчики. Спустя пару-тройку минут копошения там он вытащил длинную тонкую бутылку, кое-как хлопнул пробкой (та, кажется, улетела куда-то в сторону сцены, и Кюхён такое действие всячески одобрил как могущее принести ущерб компании еще и моральный помимо материального) и резким, но, надо признать, красивым жестом наклонил бутылку над бокалом.

\- Моего года рождения, между прочим, - зачем-то сообщил бармен, пододвигая к Кюхёну бокал и неизменно радужно улыбаясь.

\- Ммм, - ответил Кюхён и пригубил. Зачем ему нужна была сия бесполезная, аки кадровики и маркетологи, информация, он не знал, но возможно лучше если бармен потрещит о своей жизни, чем попытается сунуть свой длинный нос в его собственную.

Впрочем, к тому времени, как бутылка чилийского розового закончилась (ну не оставлять же ее открытой, без пробки-то), Кюхён даже успел запомнить, как бармена зовут, и что уж совсем из рук вон - еще и представился сам. Наверное, винить в этом стоило смену музыкального фона с трагичного на заметно более позитивный.

***

Конечно, почти во всякой работе можно было найти какие-нибудь плюсы. Даже когда Чонуну пришлось целый семестр потратить на попытки научить ораву дошкольников не голосить козлами, а выдавать хоть сколько-нибудь похожие на музыку звуки, а потом ему заплатили втрое меньше, чем обещали, у этого тоже были положительные стороны. Например, он научился требовать часть денег вперед, а также выучил наизусть абсолютно все детские песни, какие только существовали когда-либо в Республике Корея. До того времени познания Чонуна ограничивались примерно песенкой про трех медведей, а расширение кругозора дело всяко полезное.

Одним словом, утверждать, что выступления на корпоративах кругом ужасны, было бы несправедливо. За них все-таки неплохо платили, времени они занимали немного, зато вот душевных сил обычно приходилось тратить немерено. Брат это чаще всего комментировал равнодушным “нервные клетки не восстанавливаются”, но ему-то что - сидит себе в своей клинике и копается в линзах, офтальмолог фигов. Откуда ему вообще знать про нервные клетки, если он всегда только глазами занимался.

Обычно душевные силы тратились на этапе переговоров с клиентами, которые почему-то требовали от Чонуна развеселого репертуара и отказывались понимать прелесть грустных песен о вечной разлуке, смерти или уж на худой конец хотя бы неразделенной любви. Еще нередко они улетали во время наблюдений за нехило наклюкавшимися офисными работниками. Но, пожалуй, сейчас даже летящие в сторону Чонуна от бара пробки, запущенные то ли длинным барменом с не менее длинным носом, то ли косоглазым пьянчужкой, не убивали его нервные клетки так, как зачем-то призванный ему в помощь фокусник, если так можно было назвать коротышку в костюме Санта-Клауса, который пока ни одного фокуса без накладок показать не смог.

\- Может, просто я попою, а ты сядешь и посидишь? - на всякий случай попытался предложить Чонун, когда фокусник случайно расколотил свой же собственный айфон, пытаясь перетасовать карты в воздухе. Как ему это удавалось, Чонун решительно не понимал и наверное в другое время даже с удовольствием бы понаблюдал за таким своеобразным представителем человечества, но сейчас все же хотелось спокойно отработать. А то кто знает, чем все эти фокусы могут грозить ему.

Фокусник, впрочем, явно не разделял его переживаний, потому что он с энтузиазмом отмахнулся и продолжил свои попытки сотворить чудеса. В принципе Чонун даже готов был признать, что в некотором роде это ему вполне удается. Ну правда сложно было объяснить чем-либо иным, кроме вмешательства сверхъестественных сил, столь редкое сочетание тотальной неуклюжести вкупе с тотальным оптимизмом. И даже в какой-то степени стоило признать, что все накладки придавали фокусам какой-то, так сказать, шарм и интригу - не столько о том, будет ли вытащен из шляпы кролик или покажется ли на белом листе бумаги загаданный рисунок, сколько о том, что еще в жизни господина фокусника может пойти не так.

Чонун даже засмотрелся и немного отвлекся от пения. Ну как немного - достаточно, чтобы забыть о своей любви к грустным песням и случайно приняться петь веселую новогоднюю.

\- Ой, это ж моя любимая песня, - вдруг радостно возопил фокусник не хуже той самой толпы детей, с коими Чонун в свое время имел несчастье познакомиться. - А Джаст Зе Вей Ю А ты знаешь?

Чонун закатил глаза, но отказывать только что почти лишившемуся айфона человеку в таких простых просьбах он не мог.

***

\- Хорошо поет, - вздохнул в какой-то момент Чжоу Ми, вскрывая очередную бутылку с элитным вином (пробка сделала крутой вираж, бесславно завершившийся в салате перед главным кадровиком), и Кюхён осоловело стукнул ладонью по столу:

\- Это ты меня не слышал!

\- Нууу, - с сомнением протянул Чжоу Ми, пододвигая к нему вновь наполненный бокал, - если быть точным, то последние примерно два-три часа я в основном этим и занимаюсь.

\- Нееет, - Кюхён поднял вверх нетвердую руку, поразглядывал ее со всех сторон зачем-то, и продолжил: - Не слышал, как я пою. Я круто пою. Пошли в норебан.

\- Я работаю, - напомнил ему Чжоу Ми и в подтверждение своих слов даже имел наглость отвлечься на какого-то другого клиента. Да еще и на того самого китайца, к которому еще в начале вечера приставал главный маркетолог. Видимо, подумал Кюхён, китаец тоже наконец-то осознал, что такие вещи лучше воспринимать, будучи нетрезвым.

Запиликал телефон сообщением в каток от одного из согильдийцев, сообщавшего, что рейд они, разумеется, провалили, и с горя Кюхён даже попросил Чжоу Ми налить ему теперь чего-нибудь покрепче.

\- Кончилось уже, - как нечто само собой разумеющееся сообщил Чжоу Ми. - Последнюю бутылку виски гэгэ сейчас забрал.

\- А когда ты заканчиваешь работать? - спросил Кюхён. Он уже некоторое время пребывал категорически не в том состоянии, когда можно анализировать свое поведение и когда можно отказываться от не очень разумных решений, но с другой стороны неразумным скорее был носатый бармен, а не он, раз он решил расхваливать пение какого-то там неудачника, когда перед ним сидел Кюхён.

Учитывая, что бармен был ничуть не меньшим китайцем, чем тот, что забрал бутылку виски и удалился с ней и главным маркетологом в обнимку в неизвестном направлении, возможно, неразумность поступков была национальной чертой граждан Китайской Народной Республики.

\- Когда все уйдут, - пожал плечами Чжоу Ми, а потом фыркнул: - Или когда всё выпьют.

\- О! - обрадованно воскликнул Кюхён. - Давай я всё выпью.

\- Ты тогда до норебана не дойдешь просто, Куйсянь, - покачал головой Чжоу Ми. - Придется тебе помочь, хоть это и не очень соответствует барменской этике.

Сначала Кюхён хотел уточнить, с чем именно собирается ему помочь Чжоу Ми - с дойти до норебана или с всё выпить, но потом Чжоу Ми резво налил полный бокал вина и себе тоже, заодно подтянув к ним поближе с края стойки одинокую тарелку с манду, которые почему-то никто не ел, предпочитая им всякие бессмысленные канапе, и необходимость уточнять что-либо отпала. В общем, оно было и к лучшему - виданое ли дело ходить в норебан с кем-то трезвым. Так что пока Чжоу Ми допивал последнюю бутылку вина (грузинское красное, 2001 год, Кюхён и о стране-то такой раньше не слыхивал), Кюхён умиротворенно жевал манду и почему-то размышлял не о проваленном рейде, а о том, будет ли на трезвую голову китайский вариант его имени звучать так же кретински мило. Маловероятно, конечно, потому что слова “мило” раньше у него в лексиконе и вовсе не было, но с другой стороны раньше его и по-китайски не обзывали.

***

Каким извилистым путем через всякие сопливые песенки про Май Харт Вилл Гоу Он и Ю А Бьютифуль он дошел до исполнения специфического творения про кисс ми дарлинг кисс ми, Чонун плохо понимал и готов был все свалить на дурное влияние невезучего фокусника, явно не слишком привыкшего применять в жизни мозги и логику и каким-то образом отключившего эти полезные способности и у самого Чонуна. Впрочем, возможно, это было и к лучшему, а то логика могла бы и намекнуть им обоим на то, что песни про кисс ми зря не исполняют, а раз не зря, так значит исполнена она была с каким-нибудь подтекстом. Без логики никто ни о чем подобном не подумал, фокусник только стянул с головы чересчур большой колпак Санты и мечтательно пробормотал:

\- Ты крутой.

\- Бывает иногда, - скромно согласился Чонун и решил, что раз уж фокусник оказывает на него такой беспрецедентно странный эффект, то стоит с ним познакомиться. Тоже то еще решение с точки зрения логики, но попробовать действовать без нее разок в жизни тоже было любопытно.

\- Ким Чонун, - сказал он и протянул фокуснику руку. Вместо того, чтобы, как рекомендовали правила приличия, пожать ее, тот недоверчиво уставился на Чонуна и подозрительно спросил:

\- А почему на афише было написано Йесон?

\- Сценический псевдоним, - Чонун пожал плечами. - Для внушительности.

\- Ааа, - подозрительность мигом сменилась уважением, - а я просто Донхэ.

\- Просто Донхэ тоже звучит гордо, - утешил его Чонун, но Донхэ грустно покачал головой и рассказал трагичную историю о том, как придумал себе псевдоним Хару, а потом оказалось, что так зовут дочку Табло - самого знаменитого пятилетнего ребенка в Корее.

\- Я, конечно, очень уважаю Табло, - печально крутя потрескавшийся айфон в руках, бубнил Донхэ, - но не очень хочется, чтобы меня принимали за его дочку, понимаешь? Или думали, что мне пять лет.

\- Ну да, - согласился Чонун. - Так-то вполне сойдешь за десятилетнего.

\- Эй! - возмутился Донхэ. - Я, между прочим, абсолютно совершеннолетний. Даже для распития водки в США.

Еще водки тебе не хватало, подумал Чонун, но в общем мысль промочить чем-нибудь истерзанное многочисленными любимыми песнями Донхэ горло было неплоха. Тем более, всех участников корпоратива уже явно мало интересовали и песни, и фокусы, и даже старший кадровик, в чьи обязанности входило следить за качеством работы Чонуна и Донхэ, куда-то успел подеваться. Конечно, контракт предписывал им работать до рассвета, а валить пораньше явно нарушало артистическую этику, но петь без внимания слушателей Чонун не очень любил. Если уж его слушает один только Донхэ, так для него можно и не здесь попеть. Главное, правда, в этом самом “не здесь” точно не допускать явления в голове песен про кисс ми.

Ну и вообще зря он, что ли, терпел всякие летающие мимо пробки. Пора узнать, из каких бутылок их таким странным образом вытаскивали.

Впрочем, когда они вместе с Донхэ и мешком его фокуснического скарба, который пара упившихся сотрудников по ошибке приняли за мешок с подарками, подошли к бару, оказалось, что тот уже закрыт, а бармен уже свалил пораньше сам.

\- Вот за это и не люблю корпоративы, - признался Чонун, для пущего эффекта тыкая пальцем Донхэ прямо под нос. - Сами пьют, а тебе шиш.

\- Мы можем куда-нибудь пойти и устроить свой, - прогундел Донхэ, которому, возможно, было не слишком удобно говорить с чужой рукой на лице, но Чонуна редко волновали такие мелочи. - Раз ты артист, я артист, мы вполне заслужили свой собственный корпоратив.

Чонун не был уверен, продолжается ли это все то же дурное влияние, или в словах Донхэ правда была исчезнувшая ранее логика, но в общем спорить ему всяко не хотелось. В конце концов, вдруг, побывав на своем собственном корпоративе, он найдет в них еще какие-нибудь плюсы.

***

Как бы это ни было ужасно, но думать о том, что ему скажет Шивон, было почти так же приятно, как наконец-то целоваться с Хань Гэном в лав-отеле, обнаружившемся по соседству с ресторацией. Конечно, лав-отель не коридор и не стол, но там у них тоже все прошло огого, особенно после опустошения бутылки виски, которую Хань Гэн так ловко отжал у своего земляка-бармена.

\- Наверное, мне придется теперь уволиться, - вздохнул Хань Гэн, когда первый акт огого уже закончился, а на второй Хичоль еще набирался сил.

\- И получится, что я надул компанию, - фыркнул Хичоль и поцеловал Хань Гэна в голое плечо. - Сделал свою жизнь лучше за счет того, что ее жизнь стала хуже.

\- Тогда они уволят тебя сами, и мы вместе уедем в Китай, - радостно предложил Хань Гэн, и у Хичоля задергался глаз.

\- Меня, - по слогам произнес он, - не могут уволить никогда. Даже если я устрою тебя на работу к нашим злейшим конкурентам. О, кстати, а давай? Переедешь в Корею, похеришь им всю деятельность…

Хань Гэн быстро поцеловал его в губы, и Хичоль, конечно, подумал на секунду, что тому просто не хотелось сейчас слушать отповедь своим профессиональным качествам, но в принципе причины чьих-либо действий его мало волновали, если ему нравился результат. А такой результат не нравиться Хичолю никак не мог.


End file.
